girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Katy and Shawn/@comment-768846-20160703035707/@comment-27418159-20160709232202
Plus I noticed how when katy and Shawn were arguing in master plan he said "well we've gotten that in common too" i feel like the reason Shawn&Angela never worked out is because they were Way way too much alike and just could not see it,especially if you think about their pasts:Both had their mom leave them and not come back,Both were only raised by their dad,both had their dad die....etc... I feel like Shawn&Angela just did not mesh as well together as fans were thinking.Its kind of like how Maya&Lucas are way too much alike and just can not seen because Zay in Texas part 3 said "No I do not think Riley&Lucas are like brother&sister I just think Riley&Lucas have a lot in common" which was basically Zay's way of saying No Riley and Lucas are not too much alike and are not like brother and sister they just have a lot in common. Plus I feel like another reason Shawn&Angela did not work was because he basically feel in love with the concept of her and what was in her purse because basically he dumped out everything in her purse and looked at her where as with Katy he did not do that he just found Maya's heart locket then walked away from the purse then he actually spent time getting to know her before he fell in love with her. I think Shawn&Angela were more Like Brother&Sister and just did not realize it. Angela said In girl meets hurricane life puts people Infront of you for a reason. She said she was ready to be in a relationship with someone after parting ways with Shawn because of Shawn. I think Shawn was ready to be with Katy because of Angela. I do not think it was because of his true feelings for her and vice Versa I think it was more than they were meant to prepare each other to be with someone else in the future.shawn did ask why he and Angela did not work out I wondered if he ever stopped to think it had to do with him completely going through her purse and not spending time getting to know her instead of the idea of her. Plus Shawn did say he was influenced by Cory&Topanga to be with Angela. He also said he was not going to get what he wanted by being like Cory. And Maya is not going to get anywhere by being like Riley and trying to get Lucas. I do not think the writers destroyed Shawn&Angela they just gave a lot of very good reasons for why Shawn&Angela did not work plus I think Angela&Shawn fell in love with the concept/idea of each other instead of actually each other because we do not really see them spending time getting to know each other like Shawn&Katy did.Maya does not Spend time getting to really know Lucas like Riley does in order to know if she likes him she just saw him so I think Maya is more in love with the concept/idea of Lucas then she actually is in love with Lucas himself. Where as Lucas&Riley Are actually in love with each other because they take the time To get to know each other and talk about stuff they have in common. I only mention other ships because of the fact that they are similarties between a lot of them and because I feel like couples that have stuff in common work a lot better then ones like Maya&Lucas and Shawn&Angela ones that do not spend time actually getting to know each other in order to take the next step in their relationship.I also feel like Shawn,Katy&Maya are actually each other's happy endings that each of them have been searching for all this time to make each other feel complete. It's kind of obvious from the way he's been acting around Katy&Maya in season 1&2 he said he likes taking care of someone besides himself and he said Maya and Katy reminded him of himself similar pasts but yet not too much alike actually go to know each other first before talking the next step in order to find out if they are just right for each other.He called Maya Kid in girl meets home for the holidays. I have never seen be that way around Angela and I have not seen Maya be the same way around Lucas as Riley is around Lucas. Plus I feel the reason bmw left Shawn alone with no girlfriend is because he was in love with the concept/idea of Angela instead of in love with Angela herself plus he never said Angela reminded him of himself and he likes people who remind him of himself. Maya&Shawn grew up in similar ways but the oppsite part missing Shawn had his mom missing Maya had her dad missing.I think Shawn grew too attached to Angela without actually getting to know her by spending time with her. Shawn&Angela both had the mom missing and raised by their dads not a couple that would work out very well if you ask me. Also in Texas part 3 Zay said Riley&Lucas were exactly just like each other. So really Shawn&Katy and Riley&Lucas type couples will work out a lot better then Maya&Lucas and Shawn&Angela type couples.